


Danganronpa flash fiction

by inthegoodworld



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthegoodworld/pseuds/inthegoodworld
Summary: A series of small works (my specialty) centered around the 77th class of Hope's Peak. Tags will be updated as necessary
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 6





	Danganronpa flash fiction

"Stop moving," he said for what felt like the hundredth time this morning, an edge of exasperation creeping into his voice. He had been at this for the better part of an hour, and his girlfriend's incessant giggling really was not helping matters.

They were set up in her cottage on the island, the sun filtering in gently through the sheer white curtains. Gundam tried not to think about the way it reflected off her hair, willing himself to focus on the task at hand. He took a deep breath and collected his thoughts, returning to what had to be one of the most difficult things he had ever attempted.

It had been a simple suggestion. Sonia noticed the way he liked to run his fingers through her hair when they were together, and had asked if he wanted to learn how to create the intricate braids that seemed so effortless for her. He was now learning the hard way that things are not always as they appear. She had been nothing but patient with him, gently guiding him through the steps to one of her simpler hairstyles, but he continued to fumble with it, not fully understanding what he was supposed to do. As time went on and he got increasingly frustrated, it was getting harder to keep her from laughing at how much he struggled with something she was accustomed to. Not mocking, just amused by the combination of determination and defeat he expressed with every failed attempt.

As much as they were enjoying each other's company, the others would start to wonder where they were. Gundam sighed, utterly defeated.

"I apologize, my dark queen. It seems this particular skill is still beyond my reach." He turned from his place behind her and got up to leave, but she reached up for his hand before he could open the door.

"It's alright, darling. I am more than capable of doing it myself. If you'd like you can stay and just watch me." She looked up at him expectantly, clearly hoping he would agree. With a blush quickly painting his face he nodded. Sonia pulled him back to the floor and began to work, her fingers deftly navigating every twist and turn until she had worked her hair into its usual crown of braids. She was too caught up in her work to notice the way he stared at her, transfixed by her skill and elegance.

If she had noticed, she would have had the opportunity to watch him fall just a bit more in love with her.


End file.
